Nightmares and Sweet Dreams
by Lialane Graest
Summary: He was forever marked as hers. Nothing would change that; time would only dull the scar that was like a brand on his chest. It would never fade completely, but he found that he really didn't care. Scars were cool. Nightmares, however, were decidedly uncool.
1. Nightmares

He was forever marked as hers. Nothing would change that; time would only dull the scar that was like a brand on his chest. It would never fade completely, but he found that he really didn't care.

Scars were cool.

Nightmares, however, were decidedly uncool.

Soul thrashed on his sheets, reliving their first fight with Chrona, with a few variants to what had happened in his memory.

He wasn't fast enough. Maka didn't block with him, and he knew what was happening. He hit his human form and was just fast enough to catch Maka as she fell, but not take the blow meant for his meister. Soul's hands tangled in the sheets, and he screamed out her name, agony lacing his voice, the dream not over.

_Soul held Maka in his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks as he screamed out her name. Chrona darted at them again, the child's strange weapon drawing back to strike again. In rage Soul transformed an arm into a scythe blade, blocking the attack that was, inexplicably, still aimed at Maka, and managed to push the demon swordsman backwards._

_Taking the second he had, Soul propped Maka up against the door, and changed his arm back into a scythe, determined to stand between her and their opponent. Soul took the next hit directly against his arm turned blade, and the agony was exquisite. Another strike from the blade and Soul staggered back, blood oozing from a wound that nearly went straight through his abdomen. _

_It was then that a Scythe blade protruded through the door, impaling the demon swordsman before Stein entered, sending Chrona flying. Stein knelt over Maka and then glanced up at Spirit, shaking his head. The death scythe lost it, charging Chrona._

_It was over quickly, Chrona dead at Spirit's hands, Stein covering Maka's still form with his lab coat before examining Soul's own wound._

_Spirit's face was still contorted in rage. Stein and Soul both watched, one in horror, one in curiosity, as a scythe blade protruded from Soul's chest. Soul looked up into Stein's face as he fell, the blade pulled out his back, and before his vision blacked out completely he could hear the two talking._

"_You should have never let my daughter get hurt!" Rage and pain ran through the death scythe's voice._

"_Now, Senpai, that was reckless. Torture would have been more satisfying." A hiss of a lighter, a bright light that Soul could barely see._

_There was a pause, and Soul teetered on the edge of death._

"_You're right Stein…"_

* * *

Maka heard a whimper come from Soul's room as she passed it, clad still in her night clothes. Hesitant she stopped and heard another one, then a strangled cry.

*knock, knock*

"Soul?" She called out tentatively. "Hey, Soul? You alright?" When Maka heard another strangled cry she took a deep breath, put her hand on the door knob, and opened his door. Soul was obviously asleep still, but he was tossing and writhing against his bed, his hands tangled in the sheets.

"Soul?" She called out again, this time louder, and stepped into the room. She moved over to his bed, grabbing his hand. "Soul, wake up!" She said forcefully, squeezing his hand. He didn't wake, and Maka slapped his face.

Red eyes opened to stare up into her green ones. It was obvious that he was still inside the nightmare though, and it took a second for him to realize that he was awake. "Maka!" He exclaimed, his voice cracking, and before she knew it, he had her in his arms.

Maka's arms were pinned to her sides by the hug, Soul's head lying against her shoulder, his face against her neck. _'He's crying?'_ Maka realized suddenly. "Soul, what's wrong?" She asked gently.

It was like her voice was the key he needed to find himself completely. The teen pushed her away and looked to the side, his voice back to normal. "Geez, Maka. Barging into someone else's room is way uncool. Shouldn't you be studying or something anyway?"

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka shook her head, looking at her weapon partner lying on the ground with a 2 inch deep depression in his skull. She left the room then, tossing, "Hurry up and get ready, Soul, or we'll be late to school." Over her shoulder before leaving the room and shutting the door.

With the door shut, Maka let herself lean against it, and felt her cheeks heat up. _'Don't be silly! Soul's way too cool to like me! He probably just had a bad nightmare and didn't recognize me. Yeah, that's it exactly.'_ Maka told herself sternly, going to get breakfast ready.

A nagging voice in the back of her head wouldn't let her forget that he had called her name out when he embraced her, and Maka's face was red when Soul finally staggered into the kitchen in his PJ bottoms.

* * *

**A/N: My first SoMa. I'll try to update soon if people enjoy this :)**

**I don't own Soul Eater :(**


	2. Fear in the Demon's Eyes?

Soul sniffed the air. "Eggs again, Maka? Eating the same thing every day for breakfast is uncool." The scythe yawned as he stretched.

"So is getting two Maka Chops in less than ten minutes, right, Soul?" Maka said cheerfully, trying to distract herself from looking over at him as he stretched.

"Yeah, totally uncool. Eggs are pretty cool though." He amended.

"I thought so too!" Maka laughed, flipping the eggs and turning to get some orange juice out of the fridge.

Her eyes widened. Blair stood with her arms wrapped around Soul, pushing his head down against her cleavage, Soul's nose a torrent of blood. "MAKA CHOP!" Maka stood fuming for a second, the thick encyclopedia held in her hands until she smelled the eggs start to burn.

"Way uncool, Maka…" Soul gurgled from the floor. Blair just laughed.

"I could cook for you, my little scythey boy!" She offered. "I'd never hit you either!"

Maka's hand twitched, but she fought the urge and settled for removing the eggs from the pan. Only one of them was burnt and she sighed, sliding it onto her own plate. Grabbing the toast she flipped a piece onto both plates then put some bacon on each. She sat the plates down and looked at Soul.

He sheepishly climbed into his chair, eating the breakfast she had cooked. "It's good, Maka."

Maka felt herself blush a little. "Thanks, Soul. We've got to hurry though, so we can get to class!"

* * *

An hour later they sat in class and watched as Professor Stein rolled into the room, hit the threshold and flipped his chair over, sliding the rest of the way towards his desk. The scientist just opened the book he had in his hands and started lecturing from it.

With Black*Star and Tsubaki out on a mission, class was quiet. Maka couldn't help but notice how many times Soul yawned. Finally, bored with the dissection Stein was explaining, she leaned over to Soul.

"_Didn't you sleep well?" _She whispered to the scythe.

Soul looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. _"I'd rather not talk about it." _He whispered back.

"_Just tell me!"_ Maka demanded.

"_Geez, Maka, its uncool to not pay attention during class right?"_ Soul said, laying his forehead against the desk.

A scalpel whizzed in between the pair. "I'm disappointed that you're the one initiating conversation in the middle of dissecting such a spectacular specimen." Stein said. "I'll aim next time if you continue interrupting it, Maka."

"Y-yes Professor Stein." Maka said, staring at the quivering scalpel. Beside her Soul gave a quiet chuckle and Maka brought her text book down on his head.

"Maka." Stein said warningly without looking up.

Maka ducked, a scalpel whizzing just past her ear.

* * *

"You almost got me killed, Soul!" Maka hissed at him as they left class for the day.

"You know Stein wouldn't kill you." Soul said, laughing.

"That doesn't mean I want to end up with stitches all over my face because you couldn't tell the truth in class, you idiot!"

"There's nothing to tell, Maka. I didn't sleep well; I don't want to talk about why." There was no joking around in Soul's voice now.

"I'm your partner, Soul! If you're not sleeping well it's my job as your meister to help you! We can't be an effective team if you're going to be spacing out on missions!"

"Hey, I'm just the weapon. I can space out all I want; all I have to do is be swung around." Soul fitted his hands together behind his head, yawning again.

"HEY YOU TWO!" Both teens sighed. "WE'RE GOING TO PLAY SOME BASKETBALL NOW THAT YOUR GOD AND HIS WEAPON PARTNER ARE BACK FROM THEIR MISSION! LET'S GO!"

Black*Star darted in between them; a hand on each of their elbow's and started to drag them towards the basketball court.

"Black*Star! " Tsubaki's voice called out. "You can't just make people play!"

"A GOD CAN DO WHATEVER HE WANTS! YAHOO!" Black*Star ignored his weapon's complaints and drug the pair to where Patty and Kid were waiting. "WHAT THE HELL?" He shouted, releasing Soul and Maka. "WHERE'S LIZ?!"

"She had something she needed to do, again." Kid said calmly, though his eye was twitching as he looked at Black*Star. _'One of these days I am going to have to have another star tattooed on his other shoulder, so that he can be symmetrical!' _Kid distracted himself inspecting the brand new basketball he had brought for this game. _'Ah, perfection.'_

"I still don't know the rules and we have homework!" Maka complained.

"Just throw the ball into the hoop!" Patty explained, slipping her hat on Maka's head. "It's just like feeding a giraffe a grape!"

"I don't want to be captain!" Maka said, desperately trying to give Patty back the hat.

"NEVER FEAR, MAKA!" Black*Star interrupted. "YOUR GOD WILL BE THE TEAM CAPTAIN!" Maka exhaled, handing Black*Star the cap, which he slipped on his head.

The game went smoothly. Maka only got the ball once, and she immediately shot- and scored. The game stopped for a second as the other teens gaped before Black*Star clapped her on the back. "SEE? ALL YOU NEEDED WAS YOUR GOD TO BE NEAR YOU FOR YOU TO BE ABLE TO SCORE!"

Black*Star, Maka and Patty still lost, but they all spent most of the game laughing and joking while they played.

Spirit stood a little ways off, watching with Marie. Maka noticed, and called out a greeting to Marie, but pointedly ignored her father who, of course, burst into tears, Marie trying vainly to console him. As Maka turned back around to finish the game she couldn't help but notice that Soul was staring at her father briefly, a look of fear etched on his face. It lasted only a second, but it was incredibly noticeable to his meister.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the latest update :)**

**I don't own Soul Eater!**


	3. Understanding

Maka stood in the kitchen cooking their dinner. Soul was sprawled out on the couch, their assignment book draped over his face.

"Hey, Soul? Can I ask you a question?" Maka called out from the kitchen. A mumbled sound that sounded affirmative drifted out of the living room. Maka took a deep breath. "Did my dad say something to you? You seemed… upset… earlier when you saw him at the basketball court."

There was a small crash, and Maka stuck her head around the corner to look into the living room. The book had fallen from Soul's face, and the teen was sitting upright on the couch now, his head in his hands. He jerked when he felt Maka's hand touch his shoulder.

"You know you can tell me whatever it was that he said. It's not like it matters anyway. Papa may be a death scythe, but it's not like he can do anything." Maka said, smiling.

"Maka, your old man didn't do or say anything to me." Soul said, collapsing back against the couch and propping his feet up.

"Was it Ms. Marie then?"

Soul just gave a sarcastic laugh. "You mean Ms. Marie, the only teacher known for destroying a toilet because it _might_ cheat on her? Naw, I'd be dead if she'd been mad at me."

Maka giggled a bit. "Yeah, and if she didn't kill you, Professor Stein definitely would!" She leaned over the couch to look down at him and Soul cracked one eye open to glance up at her.

"Yeah?"

"Soul, you're hiding something from me. You know you can tell me about anything that's bothering you, right?"

Soul let out a huff of air. "Nothing's bothering a cool guy like me." Maka just stared down at him and Soul shrugged. "Is that dinner I smell burning?"

"Oh, no!" Maka fled back to the kitchen, grabbing the boiling pot of pasta off the stove. "It's ruined!"

"You're just trying to get out of your turn to cook." Soul called from the living room. "That's just uncool, Maka."

"Well, we're just going to have to order in today. Pizza?" She asked, leaning over the couch again.

"Whatever is cool. I'm going to sleep until it gets here." Soul's eyes slid closed. Maka just rolled hers, and retrieved a phone to order.

* * *

Soul was asleep when the pizza arrived. Maka carried it into the kitchen, grabbing a few pieces before retreating to her room. _'If he's going to be so stubborn about why he didn't sleep well last night, I'll just let him sleep now. He can eat when he wakes up.'_

Maka sat down at her desk with one of her books open in front of her and slowly ate her dinner while she read. She finished, and took her plate back into the kitchen, throwing it away before grabbing a soda from the fridge. Soul was still asleep on the couch. Maka glanced at the clock and saw that she had actually spent almost two hours wrapped up in her book.

Sighing, the teen walked over to the couch to wake Soul and make him eat before crashing herself. The words died on her lips.

Soul's face was contorted in pain, and his right hand darted out, grabbing her wrist. She was pulled onto the couch, Soul wrapping his arms around her tightly, tears streaking down the boy's face. Maka held perfectly still.

'_If he wakes too fast, he could sprout a blade!'_ She thought, panic showing on her face at the thought of one of Soul's blades impaling her.

"_I'm so sorry, Maka…"_ The boy's whisper caught her attention. For a split second, Maka thought that Soul was awake. She looked up into his face and realized that he wasn't. _"I'm so sorry I got you killed…"_ His voice was miserable.

Maka didn't move, she lay there until Soul's arms relaxed and he drifted into a deeper, dreamless sleep. Carefully, the girl extricated herself from Soul's grip; a blush spread across her cheeks. She went to the bathroom, washed her face, and changed for sleep.

Maka walked back to the living room after she had finished and stood looking at Soul for a second. Tentatively she reached out to tap his shoulder, and then shoved him a bit when he didn't wake up.

"Come on, Soul, wake up!" She poked him in the cheek and then slipped her finger into his mouth to pull his cheek and lips away from his teeth. He woke up pretty fast, Maka stumbling back giggling.

"About time that you woke up! The pizza's cold!" Soul just looked at her blankly. "You know, dinner?"

"Yeah, thanks." Soul stood up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a slice. Maka passed him as she went to her bedroom.

"Good night, Soul." She called over her shoulder.

"Night." He mumbled through the pizza.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Soul Eater.**


	4. Sharing is Uncool

Maka lay in bed for a long while after leaving Soul in the kitchen, her mind jumbled.

'_He thinks he killed me in whatever dream that was.' _She thought to herself. She sighed, flopping onto her stomach and hugging the pillow. _'He could just tell me about it! Papa has always said if you tell someone about your nightmares then they can't happen again.'_

Maka turned back onto her back, staring at the ceiling before glancing over at the clock. She scowled at it as if she could change the time to something other than 2:33am. _'We have to be at school in 4 and a half hours and I haven't slept any!'_ She slipped out of bed and padded to the bathroom.

There was light coming from the living room. After using the restroom she walked into the living room and found Soul sitting, half asleep, on the couch, his attention completely focused on the gory movie that was playing.

"Ugh, Soul. How can you watch that this late at night?" She asked in disgust.

The weapon just shrugged. "I'm just not wanting to sleep. This will keep me awake at least."

"We have school in the morning, you idiot." Maka rolled her eyes. "Get to bed."

"Sheesh, Maka. You're not my mom, you know." He said a grin on his face.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka brought a book down hard on his head. The boy crashed against the couch, and their neighbor shouted up at them. "Sorry Mrs. Finnegan!" Maka called down to them. "Now let's go to bed, Soul."

"Maka, I can't." Soul said, sitting back against the couch.

"Look, if you're having nightmares all you have to do is tell someone and you won't have the same nightmare again. That's what Papa always says." Maka sat beside him on the couch, ignoring the bloody images of the horror film on the tv screen.

"Yeah, and I bet that he also checked under your bed for monsters. Your dad's an idiot, Maka. Telling someone the dream isn't going to stop me from having it." Soul leaned his head back against the couch, his eyelids desperately trying to droop.

"MAKA CHOP!" Soul's head slammed into the back of the couch and the wall, Mrs. Finnegan shouting again. "Sorry, Mrs. Finnegan!" In a slightly lower voice Maka continued. "Papa may be a huge jerk, but I never had a nightmare twice because I'd always tell him or Mama when I had one."

Soul just shrugged. "Sure."

"So tell me!" She demanded, stifling a yawn.

Soul yawned as well before looking at her sideways. In a soft tone, he recounted his entire dream to her. Maka's eyes grew wide at the end, and she looked like she was trying not to cry. "I'm so sorry, Soul!" She exclaimed.

To the boy's surprise his meister wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her, kissing his cheek lightly before whispering in his ear, _"I'm not dead, Soul. And even if I had died, it wouldn't have been because of you. You're too cool of a guy to let me die."_

Soul hesitantly brought his arms up around her back, hugging her. _"This is pretty uncool though, Maka." _He whispered before she felt the first sob escape the boy's chest.

They fell asleep, tangled together on the couch, Soul's head resting in Maka's lap as the movie played on the tv.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but it felt like such a good place to stop :3**

**I hope that you enjoyed the latest chapter; I'll try to get it updated more often :D**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	5. Surprises and Payback!

Maka woke up first, an unfamiliar weight on her lap. _'Probably just Blair in cat form.'_ She thought without opening her eyes and yawned, stretching. A long second later she felt the weight on her lap move, and then it yawned.

Maka's eyes flew open. "S-Soul?" She said quietly, looking down at the boy. He was obviously still fast asleep, his face smooth. The previous night's events washed over her and Maka blushed.

'_At least I know why he hasn't been sleeping well.'_ She thought, carefully moving and laying his head down on the couch. Soul rolled over, but didn't wake up. _'Looks like the lack of sleep is finally catching up to him.'_ She thought and tried to suppress her giggle. Deciding to let him sleep she walked into the kitchen to get breakfast started and stared, open mouthed, at the clock.

"IT'S 11am!" She shrieked.

Soul woke up to the sound of Maka's shriek, blearily blinking sleep from his eyes before realizing that he was in the living room. He laid his head back down on the couch, yawning and let his eyes slid back shut.

"Get up, Soul! We've already missed the first half of school!" She shouted, darting into the living room to shake him.

Soul grumbled. "Come on, Maka. We've already missed half of it. Let's just go back to sleep! It'd be pretty uncool to get there so late."

Maka's finger slipped into his mouth, pulling his cheek away from his teeth. He jerked away and glared at her, forcing himself into a sitting position. "Come on, Maka! That's the first decent sleep I've had in over a month!" He finished with a yawn.

To his surprise, Maka sat down on the couch beside him. "Just this once, Soul." She said quietly.

He stared at her in open surprise. "You're the coolest partner ever, Maka."

The girl blushed as he sat back against the couch, slouching. He yawned again, and while his eyes were closed Maka did something she never thought that she'd have the courage to do.

She scooted over close to him, turned her head to the side, and kissed his cheek.

Soul kept his eyes closed, his mouth open in the yawn. _'No way. Maka did not just kiss my cheek. Blair must be playing some type of game.'_ When he finally opened his eyes, neither Maka nor Blair were anywhere near him. He could hear someone in the kitchen, though.

Closing his eyes, he remembered the feel of the lips on his cheek and let himself smile. _'Now that was cool.'_

* * *

Maka was blushing furiously in the kitchen, glad that Soul hadn't opened his eyes until well after she had left. She buttered a piece of bread and put it in the skillet, adding the cheese and another slice of bread on top of it. She sighed as she watched the cheese melt and turned the sandwich before it could burn. She finished the other three quickly and opened a can of tomato soup, heating it up.

"Hey, Soul! Lunch!"

The boy stumbled into the kitchen, another yawn escaping him. "Thanks, Maka." He said as he sat down opposite her at the table. He eyed his plate and the three sandwiches on it and just shrugged; eating them and the soup in the time it took Maka to eat her one and soup. "That was good, Maka."

"It was just grilled cheese!" She said with a small blush on her cheeks.

Soul stood, gathering the plates, much to Maka's surprise. He then turned the water on and started doing the dishes.

"Are you sick, Soul? It's not even your turn and when it is I have to pretty much force you too!" Maka asked as she walked over to the boy and pushed her wrist against his forehead.

A grin twisted Soul's face and his wet hand reached up and grabbed her wrist. With one quick twist she was in his arms and he was smirking down at her.

"Soul?" Maka asked quietly, her eyes wide as one pig tail fell into the dishwater.

Soul chuckled and Maka's eyes got wider as his face came down towards hers, his lips brushing against her… cheek. With a laugh he let her stand back up and went back to washing the dishes.

Maka was bright red. The weapon looked at his meister, a smirk on his face. "Payback!" He said and laughed.

"MAKA CHOP!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this installment! :D**

**Soul Eater isn't mine; I own nothing except this overused plot :3**


	6. Getting Even!

Soul lay twitching on the ground as Maka wrung the water out of her pigtail. "I'm going to have to go shower now, you idiot!"

Soul chuckled from the ground. "That's a good thing."

Maka rolled her eyes and walked past the boy, her cheeks on fire. She slipped into the bathroom and out of her clothing while she waited for the water to heat up.

Stepping into the shower she stood underneath the hot spray. _'I can't believe that he just did that! Was it just a joke though? Did it really mean anything?'_

She squeezed some shampoo out into her hand and massaged it through her hair, making sure to get the left side extremely well where it had fallen into the dishwater.

'_Does Soul like me? Or was it really just payback?'_ The girl sighed and rinsed the soap out of her hair. She finished her shower quickly before stepping out and drying off.

Her gaze fell on the basket of clean clothes sitting underneath the sink. Soul's normal clothing sat on top of it. She grabbed his pants and shirt before slipping her own underwear on, followed by his clothes. The pants were too long and a bit big; the shirt fit a bit better. Maka sighed, adjusting her bra and gave up. She grabbed his headband (one of many) and brushed out her hair, using it to hold her hair out of her eyes.

With a smirk she stepped out of the bathroom and walked past the kitchen where Soul was still doing dishes. She flopped down on the couch, doing her best to imitate his positioning when he watched TV and flipped it on, trying to find something to watch.

'Maka?"

She didn't turn to look at him, just shrugged. "Yeah?"

"That's my shirt. And pants."

"Yeah." She fought hard to keep the laughter contained.

"So uncool, Maka." He sighed.

"Payback!" She finally let out, laughing.

"Heh. You don't really want to play this game, do you?" He asked, leaning against the back of the couch to look down at her where she was sprawled. Maka closed one eye and looked up at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Alright then." Soul chuckled as he walked off.

A moment later Maka heard the water in the shower turn on and she let herself drift off to sleep while he showered. She opened her eyes to see Soul in her clothing.

"What the hell, Soul! How did you even fit into that?!" The boy grinned, revealing his shark shaped teeth.

"Well, you do have such a flat chest!" He laughed out, ducking for the Maka Chop that was coming, except it never came.

Maka was on the couch, laughing. Suddenly she darted at him and grabbed the arm of her jacket, tugging to pull it off of him. "Mine!" She laughed.

He spun in a circle as she yanked, and lost the jacket. "Hey, no fair!" He said as he held the skirt down to keep it from showing anything. "How can you fight in one of these?!"

"Years of practice!" She tugged at her shirt, managing to get it pulled up to Soul's head before the two of them stumbled and she fell, landing against him.

Her face turned beat red as she stared down into his face and Soul did the unthinkable. He pressed his lips against hers, the echo of their laughter tingeing the air.

* * *

**A/N: :-) I don't own Soul Eater.**


	7. The Photo Album

Maka was frozen as Soul pulled away from her face, surprise etched on her face. He smirked and chuckled quietly, rolling the surprised meister off of him before standing up and dusting himself off, playfully holding the skirt down against his legs.

"I'm not that type of girl!" He said in a shrill, high pitched falsetto, smirking.

"And I am?!" Maka shrieked from the floor. "MAKA CHOP!"

She couldn't help but laugh as the boy collapsed onto the floor, his butt up in the air, quite reminiscent of Kid during one of his symmetry attacks. It was then that she saw the damning evidence of _just how far_ Soul had taken the prank.

"THOSE ARE MY PANTIES! YOU HAD TO GO IN MY ROOM TO GET THOSE!" There was rage in Maka's eyes as she glared at the semi-conscious boy. Without another word she darted to his room, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it.

A second later she heard Soul pounding on it. "Come on Maka, it was a joke! Don't be so uncool about all of it! Just get out of my room!"

The girl was silent, looking around for something, anything, to use against the boy. Soul started banging against the door again when Maka saw it.

It being the box that he had obviously taken great pains to hide in the back of the closet she was now snooping in. Pulling it out she opened it to find a few knickknacks obviously related to his previous life, and a photo album. She flipped it open fully expecting to find pictures of Soul's family, and secretly hoped to find a baby picture of him.

She was disappointed. The only pictures inside it were of the gang. Mostly they were of her, but there was a fair smattering of everyone else too, even a couple that included some of the teachers, though they were obviously there just because they had gotten caught in the picture not on purpose.

The one that held her attention was of when they had all gone to the fair together. She had known that Liz and Patty were pushing for a group picture; she just hadn't remembered that Soul's arm had been draped around her shoulders, or that she had been leaning against him in it, both of them with goofy grins on their faces. Her face turned bright red as the door shuddered.

"Come on Maka! This is way uncool! If you won't come out of my room, I'll just go rearrange your books or something!" Maka darted to her feet, throwing the door open, the photo album completely forgotten.

"You wouldn't dare!" She hissed.

"Just try me!" He growled out, trying to intimidate her. The masculine display was completely ruined by the fact that he was in women's clothes and she _knew_ he was wearing women's panties. Maka covered her mouth, suddenly struck by how funny the situation.

"What's so funny, Maka?" Soul asked, all of his anger evaporating as she stood there, shaking with laughter.

"You, you idiot! At least I look semi-normal! You're wearing a girl's uniform and trying to sound all macho!" Maka wrapped her arms around her waist as she laughed, still blocking the door to his room.

"I'll show you macho!" Soul said suddenly, and wrapped his arms around her waist, scooping her up and over his shoulder. Maka eeped and squirmed in his grasp as he toted her across the hall, kicking her door open where it was ajar.

"Put me down, Soul!" She hissed out, trying desperately not to laugh. The boy spun her a few times before dropping her onto the bed.

Both teens were panting and laughing at that point, so the sudden knock on the door came as a complete surprise.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I don't own Soul Eater :)**


	8. Comfortable

The two froze, Soul bent over with his hands on his knees and Maka on her knees in her bed as there was a massive crash from the living room.

"MAKA! SOUL! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR IS HERE TO MAKE SURE YOU HAVEN'T BEEN KILLED BY A KISHIN WHILE I WAS AWAY PROTECTING OTHER WORSHIPPERS OF THE GREAT ME!" Black*Star's voice rang through the small apartment.

"Oh shit." Soul said quietly.

"In the closet! Now!" Maka said forcefully, pushing the boy into it before collapsing back onto the bed, pulling Soul's headband off and hiding under the covers. Black*Star burst into her room, followed closely by Tsubaki, who was desperately trying to calm the hyperactive Black*Star down.

"YOU CAN'T BE SICK, MAKA! YOUR GOD DOES NOT ALLOW IT!" The boy jumped up onto her bed, and Maka faked a weak cough.

"Black*Star! Get down from there, let Maka have her rest!" Tsubaki pleaded.

Black*Star stopped for a moment, his head tilted to the side and Maka let out a small hiss. "THERE IS SOMEONE HIDING IN YOUR CLOSET MAKA! YOUR LIFE IS IN DANGER! YOUR GOD WILL SAVE YOU!"

Maka's face turned beat red as Black*Star flung open her closet door. The assassin's full throated laughter filled the apartment a second later, Soul just face palming.

"So uncool…" He muttered into his hand.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU TWO ARE INTO SOME KINKY STUFF!"

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka's eye twitched as she looked down at the bleeding assassin. "You're getting the blood out of my carpet, Black*Star."

"You're the one that hit me…" The boy muttered weakly.

"You deserved it, Black*Star." Tsubaki said with her hand covering her smile.

"That hurts, Tsubaki." He said, grinning up at his weapon partner. She just giggled.

Tsubaki looked at the other team. "So, Maka, wanna go for some ice cream? I can get Patty and Liz."

Maka looked over at the two boys, Soul still in her clothing, and looked down at what she was wearing. Tsubaki surprised her by laughing. "You should just go in that, Maka. You look pretty cool." The other girl said with a sideways grin at Soul. The boy just shook his head.

Maka laughed and linked her arm through Tsubaki's, leaving Black*Star and Soul behind.

* * *

The four girls sat around the table, and the gossip was flowing freely. Liz finally slammed an open hand down on the table and looked straight at Maka.

"Alright, spill. We want all the juicy details! How long have you and Soul been…?" Liz trailed off, Patty nodding enthusiastically beside her.

"There's nothing to tell!" Maka exclaimed yet again.

"You're wearing his clothing!" Patty nearly shouted, following it up with an obnoxious laugh as she kicked her feet.

"It was a prank!" Maka defended, her face growing red.

"Pretty odd prank if you ask me." Liz said offhandedly, and the other two girls nodded knowingly. "So give us the details that led up to the so called prank!" Liz leaned forward, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "And we want all of them," she added.

Maka blushed again, but in a faltering voice she retold the events of the last night and morning. The girls erupted into laughter.

"At least that explains why both of you skipped!" Liz said, Patty and Tsubaki still trying to hold in their giggles. Maka just blushed.

* * *

Soul took the time to change while Black*Star was recuperating from the massive Maka Chop he had received.

"Yo, Soul. You better treat Maka right." Black*Star said, coming out of the bedroom.

"Huh?" Soul grunted.

"You know what I mean, man. Since you two are dating now, you've got to treat her right. You know, actually do the chores she gives you, that sort of thing." Black*Star said, shrugging.

"Chores are pretty uncool."

"So is having your girlfriend pissed at you." Black*Star said. "I'm going to surpass God and all so I only fear one thing: the girlfriend when she's mad."

"Seriously, Tsubaki and you are dating? Since when?" Soul looked incredibly confused.

Black*Star's laugh was obnoxious. "About a month ago. Though, I never had to dress up in her clothes to get her to agree to date me. Or is that something that you two just do in your free time? Foreplay or something?"

"It isn't like that!" Soul exclaimed. "We're not even dating!"

Black*Star looked at the other boy incredulously. "The hell you say. Well, you better ask her soon!"

Soul ran a hand through his hair. "And why is that, Black*Star?"

The other boy reached over and pulled at the band of the underwear sticking out from Soul's pants. "Because you two must be really comfortable if you don't even realize you're not wearing your own underwear!" Obnoxious laughter filled the apartment as Soul darted back into his own room.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Soul Eater.**


	9. Everyone knows!

Almost three hours later Maka said goodbye to the other girls and walked back to the apartment that she and Soul shared together. Yawning she realized suddenly that she didn't have her house key on, and sighed, knocking on the door.

'_I wonder who fixed the door…'_ She thought absent mindedly as the door swung open and she was left staring at Kid.

"Your door is symmetrical now, Maka. It's actually a good thing that Black*Star knocked it down, it allowed me to come and perfect the symmetry in your home." He said cordially and stepped aside to allow her to enter her and Soul's apartment.

Nearly everything had been rearranged. The couch now sat directly in the center of the living room, and their extra chair was nowhere to be seen. She shot a glance at Kid and he shrugged, "Some things were asymmetrical, so I had to dispose of them until you can get two of each."

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka felt a flash of disappointment as all the shinigami did was clutch his head. "Where's Soul?"

"Oh, he and Black*Star left while I was fixing the door. Congratulations, by the way!" Kid said with a smile on his face. "Black*Star told me you and Soul are dating. Finally, I might add, though you'll definitely have to do something about his symmetry. Cutting his hair and getting him a wardrobe would be a good start."

Maka cut him off before he could go on. "Where did they say they were going, Kid?"

"The most horribly asymmetrical place I know of," Kid said with a shudder as he thought of it. "The mall."

"Thanks!" Maka darted into her room and grabbed her key and purse before leaving. "Lock the door behind you!"

Kid took a few steps back to closer her door so the hallway would be symmetrical before he noticed how asymmetrical Maka's room was. "Oh no… this just won't do!" The shinigami stepped into the room and began his work.

* * *

Maka literally flew down the mostly deserted streets towards the mall. Locating the two boys was easy, even without her soul perception ability. Black*Star was standing on top of the escalator screaming at the top of his lungs.

"ATTENTION YOU PUNY MALL DWELLERS, YOUR GOD AND HIS SIDEKICK HAVE ARRIVED!" Soul grabbed the other boy's arm and pulled him down and off the escalator's handrail.

"_I am not your side kick! Now would you just shut up! I don't know why I even brought you with me!"_ Soul hissed out.

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO BUY SOMETHING FOR MAKA TO MAKE UP FOR WEARING HER UNDERWEAR!" Black*Star was using his "inside" voice at this point, which was only a few decibels lower than his "outside" voice.

Soul face palmed. "So uncool…"

Maka stood frozen at the bottom of the escalator. _'Soul is here to… buy something for me? To apologize for what he did?'_ She looked down at her feet and then sighed. _'That's a good idea; I may as well follow his example. Now what would he want? Something cool, that's for sure.'_

With those thoughts Maka trudged off and away from the two boys, staying on the first floor of the mall.

* * *

**A/N: What could it be that she is going to be getting him? And what could he be getting her? Review with your guesses if you'd like!**

**I don't own Soul Eater :(**


	10. War?

Soul shook his head as he walked through the mall with Black*Star. "What would you get Tsubaki if she were mad at you?"

"THAT'S EASY!" The younger boy shouted. "MY AUTOGRAPH WOULD MAKE HER WEEP WITH ITS AWESOMENESS!"

Soul just sighed. "Alright, what should I get Maka then? I don't want to give her the same thing that you'd give Tsubaki."

Black*Star stuck his tongue out at some of the passersby that were glaring at him. "I don't know, Soul. A book? You know how she likes those thick ones."

Soul thoughtfully rubbed the top of his head as they walked past a music store. "I don't know if I'd want to give her something that could be potentially used as a weapon, Black*Star."

The assassin laughed, clapping the weapon on the back. "I can see what you mean, Soul! Something that thick might even crack your skull!" Black*Star's obnoxious laughter rang through the mall, people glaring at the pair again.

"You're probably right." Soul said suddenly. "I'll just go in and buy the biggest book for her the bookstore has. She'd like that, right?"

Black*Star just shrugged. "You're on your own with that."

Soul shrugged. "Seems like as good a plan as any."

The pair walked onward to the book store, and once there they browsed the shelves until Soul found a rather thick, heavy book. He shuddered at thought of a Maka Chop from it, but took it to the clerk anyway.

"$37.68, sir." The clerk said in a monotone voice. Soul just sighed and pulled out the cash for it.

"Hey, Soul?" Black*Star asked suddenly as the clerk handed Soul his change, the assassin's head tilted to the side.

"Yeah?" Soul asked as the placed the book into the bag and handed it to him.

"Are you sure getting her something called "War and Peace" is a good idea?"

"Let's just hope that peace is more prevalent than war!" Soul laughed as they left.

* * *

Maka sighed, wandering through yet another store. She had no idea what to get Soul. Finally she wandered into a sporting goods store, and found herself staring at an aisle filled with nothing but basketballs. Her eyes immediately fell on one that had a design not unlike that of a shark on it. Grinning she grabbed it and took it to the register. She paid and left, hurrying to hopefully make it home before Soul did.

* * *

Soul stopped outside the apartment door when he realized that the lights were on and there was someone shouting inside. He shoved the bag with the book in it into Black*Star and flung the door open, storming in to find Maka standing outside her bedroom, screaming at whoever was inside it.

A second later Kid's voice floated out of her room. "You said I could stay until I was done, just to make sure that I locked the door when I left, I fail to see what the problem is, Maka."

"You rearranged everything! You even rearranged my underwear drawer you pervert!"

"I had to make it symmetrical! It's not like I was the first guy to see it anyway, everyone knows that Soul had on your underwear earlier, so I don't see what the problem is!"

Black*Star nudged Soul, handing him back the bag, both boys afraid of interrupting Maka's tirade. Soul took a few steps over to Maka and tapped her shoulder.

"What?!" She shouted and then took a step back, blushing. This let Soul see into her room.

Kid had really been at it. Maka's entire room had been moved around and the boy was covered in white paint along with the walls in Maka's room. All of her pictures were gone and the walls were a pristine, symmetrical white.

Soul couldn't keep his laughter in, but he managed to hold out the bag to Maka. "I… got you… something to… say… I'm sorry!" He gasped out between laughs.

Maka opened the bag and an evil smile spread across her face. "MAKA CHOP!" She shouted, throwing the book at Kid. She connected squarely and the shinigami hit the ground, one leg twitching. He sat up a moment later, catching sight of himself in the mirror.

"You hit me off center!" He wailed. "You have to make it symmetrical!"

"Gladly!" Maka repeated the process and Kid fell to the ground, Black*Star and Soul laughing. "Thanks, Soul!" Maka said happily as the two boys drug Kid out of her room. "It was just what I needed!"

* * *

**A/N: I :3 Kid and his symmetry attacks, sorry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	11. Bedtime Blunders

Black*Star and Soul dragged Kid out of Maka's room after the second Maka Chop.

"You mind taking him home, Black*Star?" Soul asked prodding the dazed reaper with his foot.

"Naw, I'll take him. You two have a fun night." The assassin said with a wink as he left.

Maka stood in her room, scowling. "I wonder what Kid did with all of my pictures. There's no trash can in here."

"Have you looked out the window?" Soul asked, walking over to the open window. Maka followed a second later and they both looked out. Thankfully, there was nothing underneath it.

"Closet?" He asked.

Maka moved over to the closet and opened it. Symmetrically stacked were the contents of her room that Kid hadn't been able to make symmetrical with the rest of the room. Maka grinned, hugging a picture of her mother to her chest.

"Hey, Maka. We really should get to sleep. You can sleep in my room tonight; I'll take the couch until the smell of paint fades." Soul said, pinching his nostrils together.

Maka blushed. "Thanks, Soul."

The boy shrugged. "It's the cool thing to do. Just don't blame me if Blair jumps on top of you in the morning!"

Maka giggled nervously. "Oh, I have something for you!" She said, darting back into the living room where she had left his gift. "I really hope you like it," she said sheepishly.

Soul's grin matched the grin on the basketball almost perfectly. "It's totally cool, Maka. You didn't have to get me anything though." The girl blushed.

"You didn't have to get me War and Peace either." The boy shrugged.

"Well, let's head to bed then," Soul yawned. "G'night, Maka."

Maka nodded and took a hesitant step towards his room before turning to grab her sleep clothes from her room. It took a long minute thanks to Kid's "symmetrizing" but she finally found her pajamas and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and change.

* * *

Maka lay in Soul's bed, unable to sleep. _"He really didn't have to sleep on the couch… I could have."_ With sudden resolve she stood up and slipped out of his bed and into the hallway, leaving the door open as she walked into the living room. Soul lay, already asleep, on the couch. The TV was providing light and Maka looked down at the sleeping weapon, blushing.

"Hey, Soul?" She called out quietly. The boy turned over slightly, his arm moving up to cover his eyes, but it fell back and he yawned quietly, his eyes never opening. "Soul?" She tried again.

This time there was no movement except the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Maka's face heated up as she remembered earlier and before letting herself overanalyze what she was doing she leaned over him and pressed her lips tentatively to his.

Soul's eyes flew open and the boy jerked back and away from her.

Maka stumbled backwards, shock on her face, and tripped over the coffee table, falling.

"Shit, Maka!" Soul called out as she fell, reaching out to grab her arm. He caught her arm just in time and pulled backwards towards himself. He overcompensated and instead of falling towards the floor she fell forward unable to catch her balance and landed on top of him.

* * *

**A/N: ;) Yes, I know. It's short. I'm updating daily though... so don't complain :3 Love you all, thanks for the reviews and kind words!  
**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	12. Relapse

"S-Soul!" Maka squeaked out, staring straight into her weapon's eyes. Red eyes stared into green and Soul chuckled a bit.

"You know, it's uncool to steal a kiss while someone is sleeping, Maka." The girl blushed and moved to stand up. Soul surprised her when he tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer to him so he could wrap an arm around her. Maka's eyes went wide and a slight chuckle escaped Soul.

And then his lips pressed against hers.

Maka froze. _'His lips are so soft…'_ She thought suddenly and then unsure, hesitantly, she kissed him back. He sat up on the couch, pulling her into his lap after they broke the kiss and kissed her again.

Maka's green eyes stared into Soul's red ones while they both panted slightly. With a strangled eep Maka bolted from his lap and into her own room, slamming the door shut and flinging the window open to escape the paint fumes, her face and chest covered in the fiercest blush she had ever had. Reaching backwards behind her she flicked the lock on her door and then slid down with her back against it.

Soul sat on the couch, surprise on his face as Maka darted away from him. Running his hand through his white hair the boy sighed. "That was a pretty uncool way to end that," he said to himself sighing.

Standing he walked to her door and knocked. "Hey, Maka."

"Go away, Soul." Soul sighed. It sounded almost as if Maka was crying.

"Just open the door, Maka. Let me in."

"We have to be up soon for school!" Maka said, her voice breaking slightly. Soul twisted the doorknob, and the meister jumped even though she knew the door was locked.

"Just let me in, Maka!" He accented the statement by slapping the door with his open hand.

There was silence for a few moments and then Soul heard the click of the door being unlocked. He turned the knob and pushed it open. Maka stood in the middle of the room, tears on her cheeks. Soul stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

"What's the big deal, Maka? Was it so horrible a kiss that you had to run in here and hide?" Soul asked, leaning casually against the door.

"I just… I… I don't know Soul!" Maka's hands clenched into fists. "It was my first actual kiss!" She said suddenly, and looked up, surprising painted on her features as it sunk in that she had just admitted that to Soul.

"Mine too." Soul said quietly, propping a foot up against the door.

"I just… I always thought that the first person I kissed would be my boyfriend…" Maka blushed as she trailed off.

"Not your weapon?" Soul finished for her, something in his heart twisting. "I get it, Maka. You can still sleep in my room. It stinks in here."

Maka watched him as he left, shutting the door quietly behind him. The meister hit her knees. _"Soul, you idiot… you could be both…"_ She whispered to the door. She waited what felt like hours before leaving the sanctuary of her room and slipping back into his. His jacket was sitting in the chair at his desk and she grabbed it, hugging it close to her as she lay in his bed, trying to sleep.

Soul lay on the couch, remembering how it felt to kiss Maka, how it felt when she kissed him back, and wondering how to fix this when sleep claimed him.

The nightmare followed almost immediately.

* * *

**A/N: 0:-)**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	13. For Good Measure

Soul tossed and turned on the couch, his hand reaching the floor as he lay on his stomach and grabbed for something, anything, to help him get to Maka in time. A strangled cry escaped him as he failed, again. He turned on his back as Crona came in from down low, Ragnarok piercing Soul's stomach. Soul tried to wake up as Stein and Spirit arrived in the dream, but couldn't.

A moment later a scythe blade was protruding from his chest.

Soul screamed, the pain unbearable as he died in the dream only to open his eyes to real life, his right arm a blade and buried in the couch.

Shaking he willed his arm back to an arm and lay trembling on the couch. Maka, if she had heard him, never opened his door or came to check on him. _'And why would she?'_ Soul thought bitterly. _'It's not like she's my girlfriend. She's just my meister. Apparently that's all she wants too. So uncool.'_

Soul focused on his breathing, trying to calm himself enough to go back to sleep, but soon gave up. Sitting up he flicked on the TV and looked for something that could keep him awake until school started in an hour.

* * *

Maka lay crying into Soul's jacket when she heard him scream out. She huddled in on herself, hugging the jacket closer to herself and with every ounce of willpower that she had ignored the scream. After almost thirty minutes of futile attempts to go back to sleep, Maka stood and exited Soul's room for the second time that night.

She walked slowly into the living room and noted the light from the TV before she got there. She hesitated and then took a deep breath.

"Hey… Soul?"

The boy turned his head to look at her and Maka stepped around the couch to sit beside him. Soul was quiet, looking back at the TV. Maka scuffed her feet together, before she could speak though Soul started.

"Look, I get it Maka. You don't want to be in the same situation as your parents were. It's fine. It's cool." Soul never even looked at her, just kept his eyes focused forwards on the TV.

Maka's face turned beat red. "It has nothing to do with Mama and Papa!" She said suddenly. "I… I just thought that the first time you kissed me we would…" Maka's voice trailed off and she pulled her knees up to her chest before continuing. "I thought we would be… you know… dating…"

Soul turned to look at her. "Then what was that about the first person you kissed being your boyfriend and not your weapon?"

"I didn't say that last part, you idiot! You could be both!" She shouted at him, and then realization dawned on her and she clapped her hands over her mouth, her green eyes wide.

Soul relaxed against the couch, staring at the ceiling before looking at her out of the corner of his eyes, a shark-like grin spreading across his face. "Yeah, that'd be cool."

"Do you really mean that Soul?" Maka asked hesitantly.

The boy chuckled. "Would you be my girlfriend, Maka Albarn?"

Maka blushed furiously and only nodded. "I'd like that a lot."

Soul grinned at her again. "Now then, let's try something again."

"Try what?" Maka asked as Soul leaned over and kissed her again. This time she didn't run away when he broke the kiss; she only asked shyly if he thought they should try it one more time for good measure.

* * *

**A/N: :D**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	14. Ambush!

A distant buzzing pulled Maka from her sleep. Yawning the meister sat up, her hands pressing against something warm and infinitely softer than her bed. A blush spread across the girl's cheeks as she realized what it was.

The boy was still asleep, grumbling something even though he was. Soul's arms reached out blindly, and Maka deftly avoided them.

'_We can't miss two days of school!'_ She thought seriously, even though she had to admit that a part of her wanted to enjoy the fact that she finally had a boyfriend.

She slipped into the shower, yawning. She must have fallen asleep in the shower, because she suddenly became aware of chillingly cold water rushing over her and Soul pounding on the door, demanding to know if she was alright.

"I'm fine, Soul!" She shouted back as she danced out of the shower, turning the water off only after she was outside the freezing stream. The pounding on the door stopped and she couldn't quite make out what he muttered.

It had sounded suspiciously like "crazy meister".

Maka dressed quickly and stepped out of the bathroom to find Soul waiting on her at the door, already dressed. "Maka, I know you want to get to class on time, we need to go now." Soul said, almost impatiently.

Maka stared at the weapon. "Are you sick, Soul? Normally you'd make me late intentionally." She walked up to the boy and pressed her wrist to his forehead. An earlier incident flashed through her mind before it replayed in current time; Soul swept her wrist away from his forehead, bending down to kiss her. Maka giggled slightly, a blush on her face as Soul smirked down at her.

Knocking made both of them jump. Soul scowled at the door as they heard Tsubaki's voice coming through the door.

"Black*Star, don't break down their door!"

"That's right, Black*Star. You have to respect their privacy." Kid's voice followed a second later. Maka just sighed and Soul stepped back as she opened the door.

Black*Star greeted them with a huge grin. "So how did you two sleep last night?! Pretty nifty trick that Kid pulled, wasn't it?!"

Maka glared at the shinigami, who just shrugged. "If I didn't, Black*Star threatened to make a surprise visit to the mansion while I was away." He explained a second before a large, thick book collided with his skull.

Patty hit the ground in hysterics at the same time Kid did, kicking her feet and laughing. Liz just sighed and looked at Maka. "They meant well, at least!"

Black*Star laughed louder than Patty as he drug Kid back to his feet. "Come on, guys! Let's leave the girls in our dust!" Soul looked over at Maka and shrugged before darting off after Black*Star. Kid shook his head and pulled out Beelzebub with a grin before shooting off after the other two.

Maka closed the door behind her and laughed as Liz hooked her arm through one of Maka's and Patty took the other. Tsubaki followed a step behind them.

"Alright, spill!" Liz demanded as she and Patty pretty much squished Maka in between them.

"Um, guys, too close!" Maka squeaked.

There was a demonic gleam in Patty's eyes as she pushed closer to Maka. "Spill or I'll sick my giraffe on you!" The girl virtually hissed.

Maka tried to stop walking, but between the two Thompson sisters they just picked her up and walked on. "Tsubaki, help!"

A quiet giggle came from behind her and Maka saw Tsubaki holding her hand over her mouth delicately. "We all want details!" Tsubaki apologized.

"Alright, alright!" Maka struggled. "I'll tell you all what happened after school, ok?"

The answer seemed to placate the Thompson sisters and Tsubaki nodded, smiling. Maka walked on to school, Liz and Patty already planning a slumber party.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Soul Eater :)**


	15. Slumber Party

Making it through Professor Stein's class seemed like it would take forever. Patty and Liz kept glaring at her, and Maka found herself thinking of skipping just to avoid the two sisters. Tsubaki was almost as bad. She kept giving the younger meister a knowing smile. Maka fidgeted the entire class and twice Stein asked if she was alright and if she wanted to see the nurse. She declined both times.

He watched her soul nearly the entire class, Maka was sure of that. As she went to leave he called her over to his desk as the rest of the class trailed out.

"Is something bothering you, Maka? You seemed distracted during class and that isn't like you." The professor rested his chin on his interlaced hands and she could feel him peering at her soul again.

Crossly she folded her arms across her chest. "Stop looking at my soul, you pervert! I told you I'm fine, Professor!"

Stein chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Alright, Maka. I don't want to my star pupil's grades slip, though I am sure that Ox wouldn't mind it."

Maka knew he was trying to get her to focus on her school work and just nodded. "Alright, Professor Stein. I'll do better tomorrow, I won't be distracted."

Stein just smirked as she darted out of the classroom; Liz, Patty and Tsubaki were waiting outside the door for her. Lighting a cigarette the teacher blew a stream of smoke into the air, watching as it formed a skull before dissipating.

Before she was out of earshot he called out, "Oh, Maka. Tomorrow is Saturday." The girl pretended not to hear him and walked on.

* * *

"So, what did you tell the guys to get them to leave us alone all night?" Maka asked as she walked beside Liz.

"Kid's hosting a sleep over too!" Patty crowed out. "They're going to do the video game and pizza thing all night!"

"Sounds… fun." Maka said shrugging. She still didn't understand the point of video games.

"Don't worry; ours is going to be much better. We have a lot of juicy gossip to get to!" Liz's eyes gleamed as she leaned towards Maka.

"Patty and I are going to go to the store before we head over to meet you and Liz." Tsubaki said quietly.

Maka looked at her. "Why's that, Tsubaki?"

"She's going to make sweets!" Patty shouted and Tsubaki nodded.

"We thought we may as well go all out." Liz said.

Maka laughed. "Alright, let me know what my share of the cost is, alright?" She suddenly felt surrounded by the three girls as they moved in ominously around her.

"Oh, Maka, Maka. You won't owe us anything except every little detail." Liz's voice was low and almost menacing as Patty cackled in the background. Maka took a deep breath and giggled nervously.

'_I may as well be fighting a kishin egg tonight! I think that would be safer!'_ She thought as Liz dragged her towards her apartment and the other two girls left.

* * *

"Alright, spill." Liz had Maka sitting in front of her on the rug in the living room after they had moved the table out of the way and spread out their sleeping bags. Patty and Tsubaki sat on the couch looking down at Maka. Each girl had a bowl of ice cream, and Maka shoved a spoonful in her mouth, shrugging.

Liz jabbed her spoon into Maka's side and Maka hurriedly swallowed the cold treat.

"Spill!" Patty demanded, laughing.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Maka said, her cheeks turning bright red. Liz darted at her, fingers flying up her sides tickling her.

"Spill!"

Maka fell to her back, squirming away from the weapon.

"Patty, get her other side! Tsubaki, her feet!"

Suddenly it was a fight for survival. Maka's ice cream got turned over and she had the cold substance on her pajamas, squirming on the floor as the others tickled her.

"Spill!"

Maka couldn't draw the breath necessary to spill while she was laughing so hard. Shaking from the laughter she scooped up some of the ice cream from her clothing and tossed it at Liz. Liz ducked and the sticky, cold mess hit Tsubaki. Maka took the opportunity to plant her feet against the floor, desperately wriggling away from the Thompson sisters as Tsubaki scraped the ice cream off her face.

"Hahahahaha! Food fight!" Patty screeched and grabbed her bowl of ice cream, dropping a large amount onto Maka's hair and then flicked it into her sister's face.

"Patty, Maka's the target, not me!" Liz wailed as she wiped the ice cream from her face.

War waged after that. Once it was over there was melting ice cream all over the living room and in all of the girl's hair and clothing. Everyone was panting and out of breath but giggling. Maka leaned against the couch and grinned at the other girls.

"Alright, I'll spill."

"About time!"

* * *

**A/N: I've actually been in a situation like that :D Except instead of ice cream it was cupcakes :D Fun, fun!**

**I don't own Soul Eater!**


	16. A Successful Plan

"Aright, so. You all already know that Soul has been having some problems sleeping and we ended up sleeping on the couch the other night. Well… Soul kissed me." Maka blushed as she said it.

The other three girls leaned in close.

"So are you two an item now or what?" Liz demanded.

"Well… I guess so. I mean, we are dating." Maka said quietly.

"How'd he ask you?! Was it romantic?!" Patty shrieked.

"Oh, Patty, it was Soul. I bet he tried to do it in the coolest way he could." Tsubaki said reasonably.

"It really wasn't that cool, but it was kinda memorable." Maka said.

"Spill!" Patty menaced the meister with the spoon she was still holding, ice cream dripping off the end.

"Well… after Soul kissed me I kinda freaked out and locked myself in my room…" Maka said quietly. The girls were all quiet and Maka sighed. "He made me let him in, and then I got all upset about it, but not why he thought I was. I ended up yelling at him and he went to sleep on the couch because Kid had just painted my room and I was going to sleep in his."

She paused for a breath and the other girls just glared until she started talking about. "He had a nightmare and it woke me up, his nightmares have been pretty bad…"

"Hey, what has he been having nightmares about anyway?" Liz asked suddenly.

"The fight with the demon sword, where he got injured. He dreams that he wasn't fast enough and I got killed." Maka's eyes swam with tears momentarily. "Anyway, I laid in bed for a bit and then went in to check on him. He was watching TV and we got to talking about what happened and then I said I thought that our first kiss would be while we were dating…"

"And he asked you out!" Patty crowed, interrupting, kicking her feet as she laughed. Maka just nodded. Tsubaki and Liz grinned.

"I have just the thing now!" Tsubaki said happily, retrieving brownies from the kitchen. The girls settled down then as Liz popped the movie in and Maka brought in a jug of milk to go with the brownies.

* * *

"So, did my plan work?" Black*Star asked arrogantly.

"Your plan? I hardly think that it was just your plan, Black*Star. We all worked on it." Kid said disapprovingly.

Soul was quick to diffuse the situation as he sat the bowl of popcorn down between the two teens. "Yeah, it worked, though she was pretty pissed at you for symmetrizing her room, Kid."

"She's welcome anyway. It will help her study better and now she can beat Ox much easier when it comes to the tests since she won't be distracted by the hideous asymmetrical area that had been her room and desk." Kid said proudly.

Soul and Black*Star just laughed. "Anyway, thanks. It may not have been as cool as it could have been, but having Maka as my girlfriend finally is way worth the few minutes of uncool I had to deal with." Soul said smugly.

"Should've happened long ago, man." Black*Star said as he loaded up the fighting game they were going to be abusing for the next few hours. "Now we just have to get Kid and Liz together."

"Wait, what?" Kid asked nervously.

"You're even more oblivious than me and Maka!" Soul laughed at the shinigami.

"She's… she's symmetrical!" Kid said in a rush, his face turning red.

Black*Star and Soul just collapsed laughing.

* * *

**A/N: :D**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	17. Good Luck Charm

The next morning dawned and Soul walked into the apartment yawning. The girls were all asleep, bits of brownie and ice cream covering the walls still. A strangled cry woke them as Kid collapsed in a symmetry fit behind Soul.

Blinking, bleary eyed, the girls stared at the boys. Patty started laughing first and Liz just sighed, going over to Kid to try to calm him down.

"Let's go home, Tsubaki!" Black*Star said over the racket of Kid's attack. Tsubaki just nodded, darting into the bathroom to quickly change before leaving with Black*Star. Liz and Patty were able to get Kid calmed down shortly and they left as well.

Maka stood looking around the mess when Soul suddenly swept her feet out from underneath her. He kissed her gently before letting her stand up on her own. "I missed you, Maka." He said quietly.

Maka blushed. "I missed you too, Soul."

"Alright, I guess we better get this cleaned up."

"You're going to help me?" Maka asked, obviously surprised.

"A cool boyfriend wouldn't let their girlfriend do this all alone." He said, his shark-like teeth showing in his grin.

Maka couldn't resist the smile that spread across her face. "I guess it's lucky that I have such a cool boyfriend then."

"Yep, and I've got the coolest girlfriend."

They worked in silence for a while and pretty quickly had the last of the ice cream off the walls and ceiling. The carpet would be another matter entirely; it would have to be cleaned.

Soul rubbed the back of his head. "I don't get it, Maka. What were you four doing that you managed to get ice cream on the carpet, the walls, and the ceiling?"

"Girl stuff." The meister said smoothly.

Soul just looked at her.

"Girl stuff." She repeated with a smile.

* * *

The day passed by quickly, both newly dating individuals more than happy to spend it curled up together on the couch, dosing on and off through the various movies that were playing on the TV. They separated that night to go to bed.

Maka lay awake for a while, wondering if Soul was going to have any nightmares tonight. When she opened her eyes the next morning she stretched and changed before going into the living room. Soul wasn't there. She crept to his room and opened the door, looking in at him.

The boy's face was smooth in sleep, his soul untroubled. Maka smiled and shut the door. She busied herself cooking breakfast until he came out and then they both left after eating to play basketball with the gang.

The next few weeks passed and Soul didn't have any more nightmares.

* * *

"You're my good luck charm," he said suddenly, wrapping his arms around her waist in the privacy of their apartment.

"What do you mean, Soul?"

"I haven't had a single nightmare since we started dating, Maka. You're my good luck charm." The meister blushed and Soul smirked as he gave her a quick kiss. "You're beautiful when you do that, tiny-tits."

"What the hell, Soul?! MAKA CHOP!"

Some things never change.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the support guys. I'm glad that everyone enjoyed this as much as it seems like you all have. Ready for the surprise? I don't actually ship SoMa all that much, but this was fun to write.**

**Requests, demands, death threats? Let me know in reviews or PMs. Thanks again, all!**

**There's been a sequel! So if you're interested, please read/follow/whatever Discovery! Thanks for everything, guys!  
**


End file.
